The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image onto a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile or a multifunction peripheral, includes a fixing device fixing a toner image onto a recording medium, such as a sheet.
For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing belt, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing belt so as to form a fixing nip, a heat source arranged at an inner circumferential side of the fixing belt and a reflecting member configured to reflect the radiant heat radiated from the heat source.
In the fixing device with such a configuration, heat of a passing region (a region through which the recording medium passes) of the fixing belt is taken by the recording medium, while heat of a non-passing region (a region through which the recording medium does not pass) of the fixing belt is not taken by the recording medium. Accordingly, there is a concern that temperature of the non-passing region gets higher than that of the passing region and temperature distribution in a rotation axis direction of the fixing belt become uneven.